justmythevoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 9
Coaches and Hosts The Coaches are: Justin Bieber, Harry Styles, Demi Lovato and Tim McGraw. The advisors for this season included Steve Garrigan for Team Justin, Katy Perry for Team Harry, Kate Bush for Team Demi and Joe Nichols for Team Tim. Nelly Furtado served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Teams Color Key Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated in Live shows Eliminated in Live playoffs Stolen in the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Stolen in the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds - - Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, began airing when the season premiered on February 4, 2019. Color Key . Episode 1 (February 4) The four coaches performed Hometown Glory at the start of the show. Episode 2 (February 5) Episode 3 (February 11) Episode 4 (February 12) Episode 5 (February 18) Episode 6 (February 19) The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The advisors for this season included Steve Garrigan for Team Justin, Katy Perry for Team Harry, Kate Bush for Team Demi and Joe Nichols for Team Tim. Color Key . The Knockouts Nelly Furtado served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Color key . Episode 14 (Tuesday, March 19, 2019) The fourteenth was a special one hour episode titled "The Road to the Live Shows". This episode shows the best moments of the season so far, including the blind auditions, the journey of the top 20 contestants and unseen footage. Live Shows Color Key 'Week 1: Live playoffs (March 25, 26 and 27):' The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 25, 26, and 27 (the results show). The top twenty artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (April 1 and 2): The Top 12 performed on Monday, April 1, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, April 2, 2019. The Instant Save returned once again this season, with the bottom three artists performing for a spot on the next round via the viewers' votes from Twitter. iTunes: Lillian Berry (#7) and Becky D'Garza (#9). Week 3: Top 10 (April 8 and 9): The Top 10 performed on Monday, April 8, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, April 9, 2019. iTunes: Jacob Dallachy (#5). Week 4: Top 8 (April 15 and 16): The Top 8 performed on Monday, April 15, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, April 16, 2019. iTunes: Gina Wade (#7) and Becky D'Garza (#9). Week 5: Top 6 (April 22 and 23): The Top 6 performed on Monday, April 22, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, April 23, 2019. iTunes: Jacob Dallachy (#4 and #7) and Becky D'Garza (#6). Week 6: Semifinals (April 29 and 30): The Top 5 performed on Monday, April 29, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, April 30, 2019. iTunes: Becky D'Garza (#2), Darrel Eddings (#5 and 9) and Jacob Dallachy (#7) Week 7: Finals (May 6 and 7): The Top 3 performed on Monday, May 6, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, May 7, 2019. Jacob Dallachy (#2 and #4), Darrel Eddings (#6, #8 and #10) and Becky D'Garza (#5). Elimination Chart Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Justin Artist from Team Harry Artist from Team Demi Artist from Team Tim Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week ✔ - Number of iTunes bonuses received . 'Team' Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Justin Artist from Team Harry Artist from Team Demi Artist from Team Tim Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week ✔ - Number of iTunes bonuses received . Artists' appearances in other media * Jenna Harvey sang in the blind auditions of Season 2 but failed to turn any chairs.